


Flaming Drizzle

by Lyra_Mohout



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everdair - Freeform, Gen, Peeta is Katniss's brother.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Mohout/pseuds/Lyra_Mohout
Summary: This is a hunger-games fanfiction. I always perceived Katniss and Peeta's relation to be very platonic.Also, the dynamic between Katniss and Finnick  has always intrigued me.They are pretty much fire and water much like yin and yang. This is my attempt to explore that dynamic.It is an alternate universe,wherein Peeta is also an Everdeen. There will also be  original characters.





	1. Madge's claim

Chapter 1:  
Peeta POV:

I wake up to find the sun beginning to rise. Making my way towards the bathroom ,I see little Prim curled against our mother.

My name is Peeta Everdeen and I am 18 years old.I live in the seam part of the poorest district of Panem, District 12.My family consists of my mother and my two little sisters Katniss,16 and Primrose,12.

Today is my last reaping day and it is Prim's first one. No wonder she is curled up with mother after having a nightmare. After washing up I make my way towards Kat to wake her up.

"Wake up Kat. We have to go."

Everyday Kat and I go to the woods to hunt. It is not entirely legal and we would probably get a death sentence had the peacekeepers of 12 not turn blind eye to it. It is easy to find food there and really convenient if you have the required skills. Our Dad taught us how to hunt using bows and arrows, knives, spears and snares. After he died in the mines explosion when I was thirteen, along with several others from Seam, Katniss and I survived with those skills. Our mother had shut down and was catatonic. Madge Undersee , the mayor's daughter saved our lives by giving us four loaves of bread, which fed our family for a month. Madge became one of our best friends after that.

A few days after that, Kat who was just 11 then and I went to the woods, took out our wooden handmade weapons and set off to hunt. It is here that we met our other best friend, Gale Hawthorne. He was also thirteen then and had to hunt to help feed his family. He lost his dad in the same mining explosion.

Everyday all three of us hunt enough game to feed the entire seam. Most of the times Madge also joins us but she just does the snares and pluck the edible fruits and helps distribute the game among the people of Seam after trading at the Hob , the local black market. It is one good thing in district 12. Despite the poverty all of us stand together.

"You seem to be in deep thought there." Kat tells me as we make our way past the electric fence except tie electricity part.

"Just thinking about the reaping. Madge joining us today?"

"You know she will. This has become a ritual now. Wake up on the Reaping day, go hunt, have a feast in woods, rant about the capitol, Happy hunger games." Kat says with a bitter tone of voice.

"Hey now, cheer up. It will be over soon and we'll be having our post reaping feast with Hawthornes and Madge."

"You don't know that." Kat retorts.

"What doesn't he know, Pray tell Catnip." Gale says. Did I mention he has a habit of appearing out of thin air.

"Oh this should be good, All knowing Peeta not knowing something. Do tell." Madge says as she comes over to us with a basket of strawberries in her her hand.

"Never mind. Give me those berries now. You know I love them." I quickly intervene so as not to ruin the few good moments in our lives.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in our favour." We hunt and make our way towards the lake that Dad once showed us. It has a cabin nearby. It is the spot that we come to after hunting. I fish here using the spears and we just generally relax here, free from the capitol's tyranny.

"So , how many times do you have your name in their? Mine is 50." Gale asks.

"18" Kat says.

"32"I say.

"30" Madge says.

"30?! Why would you do that? Your father is the mayor for Gods sake. What would you need the tesserae for?" Gale asks incredulously.

" Not for me. Two kids were orphaned. Their mother committed suicide. They are with Greasy sae's grand daughter but there is not enough for them to have. So I am giving all my tesserae to her.Also it gives me free entry to the tesserae committee and direct access to the store room.There are some perks of being the mayor's Daughter after all."

"But why?" Gale pushes.

"There is a lot going on Gale. I will tell you all about it at the feast tonight. We don't have enough time for this now."

"C'mon, We have 2 hours.Surely that's enough for your storytelling." Gale speaks up, tactless as ever.I think Madge has a lot patience dealing with that attitude of his everyday.I wonder if she will reach her breaking point and blow up at him today.

"Its neither a joke Gale nor am I your enemy.The sooner you understand that the better it will be for you and for me." Madge blew up. Katniss's expression was awestruck.I am pretty sure my face told the same story.

After a moment of awkward silence,Madge finally spoke again.

"For the last 2 decades,a moment is going on among the common masses of districts against the capitol and the president.The people have been suppressed far too long.Their children are being taken away by these barbaric Hunger Games.The anger and frustration that you feel,Gale at not being able to get the basic minimum to feed Rory , Vick and Posy is something every single person has felt since the first rebellion ever took place. It has been building up since then.The people are ready for the war."

Katniss stops her rant by saying: "Stop.Stop saying that.Madge we can't afford to think that way.They are way too powerful.They will crush us in seconds,just like they did to district 13.Don't give us hope Madge,because when it won't work out we will be even more damaged than we already are."

"Catnip,think.I have never thought of it this way.It's true.The people have to revolt some time if not now.They will have to .It is inevitable." Gale says seriously.

"Besides our fathers were a part of it.The rebellion has already been in the process.It is only a matter of a spark,just a flicker of defiance to turn this into a raging inferno." Madge says.

"Wait wait, hold on just a moment.Our fathers were a part of it?! What are you talking about Madge?" Katniss speaks up warily putting my thoughts to words.

"The mines explosion was not an accident.It was an annihilation, an attempt to suppress us all under the burden of hopelessness." Madge dropped this bombshell at all of us.

"What exactly do you know Madge? And for how long have you known?" I ask ,my voice tight with something unfathomable.Gale and Katniss look like they are going to have an outburst sooner rather than later.

"I had always suspected that there are things being hidden from us.You know Haymitch Abernathy..."

"The drunk good for nothing victor? What has he got to do with anything?" Gale asks incredulously.

"Looks can be deceptive Gale.It seems he has been keeping up appearances.He was the one who pushed me towards helping Peeta. Our fathers and Haymitch were childhood mates.Despite their differing backgrounds they were really close.So were my mother,her twin sister and your mothers.But,the plot twist came in the fiftieth hunger games,the second quarter quell.Four tributes were chosen from every district. Haymitch and Maysilee were two of 12's.It was tragic.The two of them had come to form a very strong connection but were both reaped.They hid their relationship from the capitol.But by the midway of the games it was pretty obvious to the world.They became allies and reached the final three.But Maysilee was killed.After that Haymitch won by playing the capitol in their own game. It was a small act of defiance.The people were too worried fearful rebel then.So,it cost Haymitch his whole family,his mother and his little brother.So he started this pretense . So that Snow wouldn't have any leverage against him to make him do any dirty work of his.The only reason I know all this is because I listened in on their conversation yesterday and did some digging.I also found mother's diary.It had everything in it before she had PTSD."

We were all rather shocked by this revelation.

"What do you mean Snow holds leverage over victors?" I asked.

"From what I understand he sells them,their company,their body and their time to the capitol elites.For money and sponsors.He has made a whole business out of them.It keeps the victor under his control.They are practically slaves." Madge says.

Gale,Katniss and I were shocked . This was not what we were expecting.

"Oh,there is more.I would tell you,but its time we go.The reaping is in an hour." Madge said , shaking us out of our stupor.We picked up our things and started making our way towards the district.May the odds be ever in our favour.

******************************************************


	2. Reaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to give an insight to what Prim must have been thinking while the reaping.

Chapter 2:  
Katniss Pov:  
I was shook by the Madge’s revelation.As Peeta and I made our way to our home,a feeling of excitement,anger and resentment arose inside of me.Despite today being the reaping day,there was something akin to hope inside me.  
Once we reached home we were greeted by the sight of Prim.Prim,sweet innocent Prim was dressed in one of mother’s old dresses that was slightly large for her petite frame.  
“Tuck your tail,little duck. ” I said as she hugged Peeta. That got a small laugh out of her.  
“Katniss,I have laid out one of my dresses for you.Take a bath and put it on.Do you want me to do your hair?” My mother said looking at me as though afraid of my response.I wish things were simpler and I didn’t resent her so much.But had we depended on her to come out of depression and feed us we all would have been dead.Peeta has it easier.My brother is probably the most caring and forgiving person I know.  
I simply looked at her and nodded.I knew not to talk much around Prim to mother.I just don’t know how to be civil with her.  
I went down to the bathroom and took a quick shower.Mother had laid out a beautiful teal dress for me.I dressed up and went to the hallway.Mother combed my hair and braided it into an intricate pattern.Peeta and Prim were playing.  
“You’re so pretty Kat.Isn’t she Peeta?” Prim was looking up ,her beautiful eyes holding so much love.  
“Hmm…Yes she is little duck,but you know who is even prettier?” Peeta said smiling.  
“You little duck are the prettiest girl ever.” I said completing his sentence.  
That was the moment when every problem seemed trivial.There was so much love and happiness there that I could cherish it forever. Peeta,Prim and I always.  
Prim pov:  
My name is Primrose Everdeen and I am twelve years old.Today is my first reaping day.I am terrified. Kat and Peeta have told me that they won’t let anything happen to me.Yet,I don’t know why it seems so scary.Kat leaves me near the 12 year old section.I search for my best friend Rory in the sea of faces that surround me.I see him.He looks just as scared even though he is trying not to show it.We catch each other’s gaze and simultaneously smile.I hope everything will be alright and none of us or our families are reaped.  
There is a woman Effie Trinklet in strange capitol fashion.She has a huge orange wig and elaborate make up.She looks pretty in a very dramatic way. Katniss doesn’t put make up and she looks way more beautiful.Miss Trinklet was making her usual speech that ended with her signature close ‘Happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor.’  
But they never were.I realized as much when she announced the name of District 12’s female tribute:Me… PRIMROSE EVERDEEN.  
I will not cry.I will be brave like Kat, like Peeta.I will walk up to the stage.I will do it.I will not disappoint Katniss or Peeta by being a weak little girl.I start to move forward,towards the stage which will separate me form my family.I will never be able to see them again.That is when something worse happen. Katniss screams my name.  
“PRIM….No…Prim come back…I volunteer…I volunteer as tribute.” The moment those words come out of her mouth I am lost.I won’t let her put herself in that hell for me.I will not let her go.  
Vaguely I realize Effie Trinklet saying something.I am screaming and grabbing on to Katniss.Some body pulls me back.I am kicking and screaming against the wall.  
“Katniss….no..”  
I am finally limp.Peeta holds me hugging me close.I thought this day couldn’t get any worse.I am wrong again.Effie announces the name of the male tribute: Peeta Everdeen…My brother Peeta.  
Katniss and Peeta are both going to hunger games.I can’t think.I can’t breathe.I scream again,helplessly trying to hold onto Peeta,clutching his shirt as tightly as I could.My tears know no bounds.I feel so helpless as Gale separates me from Peeta. I hate the games.  
I see as the people of district twelve give them the final salute,a mark of respect and goodbye.  
Happy hunger games.The odds are never in our favor.


	3. Flower and The Drunkard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madge resolves to talk to Haymitch and makes further plans.

Chapter 3  
Madge Pov:  
I stand there,numb and helpless as I watch my two best friends being dragged away to these horrid games.There is only one thought screaming inside my head.This can’t be happening.We were supposed to be a part of the rebellion,sure but I never contemplated loosing them to death and misery.I have to do something.Right now,my only hope is Haymitch. Surely,he can do something that will save them both,send them away before they are taken.I have to talk to him.  
As soon as Katniss and Peeta are take to the waiting room,I know I have less then ten minutes with Haymitch. I quickly disable all listening devices and start talking. Haymitch looks like hell.To the rest of the world,he is just an useless drunkard.I know better.   
“Mitch,Mitch wake up,I know you are not drunk.”  
“I should get drunk, Flower.”  
“No,you shouldn’t. You have to find a way Haymitch. To save them both.you know as well as I do,what those two can do together.Hell,they along with Gale brought the entire Seam back to functionality after the explosion.They are my best friends,your godchildren.You can’t leave them,not now.And,yes you have told me a million times about hard decisions in war,and that we can’t save everybody.But,you can convince them that Peeta and Kat can rally the crowds.With them,alive and in rebellion and Gale and all your victors,we have a re real chance.” I plead Haymitch,my voice finally breaking.  
He sat up and looked at me contemplatively.  
“What do you want me to do?” He asked.  
“Bring them both back,alive and uninjured.” I said looking straight into his eyes.  
“I promise to bring them back alive.”He said.  
“What do you want me to do?I was going to bring the Everdeens and Hawthornes in the know.Now what?” I ask.  
“Tell the boy.Don’t tell the Everdeens. Give Peeta a hint but nothing to Katniss. Alert the district people.Make sure you tell them to be ready but not rebel yet.Train to kill.Make The Hawthorne give you lessons.Pass on the lessons to the Everdeen and Hawthorne kids as well.” Haymitch says this almost monotonically,as if he is not present here.  
“You think the Rebellion is here. Already.” I state.  
Haymitch smirks.  
“I think the fires have started to ignite.We’re not there yet.Its just the initial stage,you know like the drizzle.Hmm,Flaming Drizzle.”  
“Nice oxymoron there. You are plotting big,aren’t you?”  
I leave having an inclination this is sorely something to do with Katniss.  
I hurry my way inside the justice building to see that they have separated Peeta and Katniss. Anger surges inside me at the heartlessness and cruelty of the capitol.I brush off a peacekeeper and go inside to visit Peeta. I quickly disable all bugs and gram Peeta’s arm.  
“I don’t have much time.Do what Haymitch says.Trust me and trust him.He will bring you both back.” I say looking at him,my eyes filled with tears.  
He smiles.  
“Kat will come back.”  
“So will you.I am not kidding here.Remember the lake today.I can’t tell you everything but plans are in place.Haymitch is not what he seems to be.Trust him.I promise to take care of Prim and your mother.Just promise you will listen to me and trust me on what I am saying.Please.” I plead and almost start sobbing.  
“Sh,I promise okay.I trust you.” Peeta reassures me as I tightly cling into his shoulders.He had always been my confidante.Gale and Kat had each other.Peeta and I were mostly together.  
“I do love you,you know.Even though you’re annoying.”Peeta says.  
“Yeah.I love you too.I will see you both soon.” I couldn’t come up with any smartass quips without breaking down.  
The peacekeeper comes and drags me out.I wipe my eyes and go in to see Katniss. I pluck the badge from my dress.It was Maysilee’s Badge.A golden Mockingjay. I quietly pin it to her dress.  
“My mother’s twin was in the 50th hunger games.She was a fighter,they say.But, she didn’t survive.”  
Katniss looks at me incredulously.  
“Katniss you are like a sister to me.I am giving you this badge to were as a token to the arena.To remember home.To remember that you have a family here.To remember that you have something to live for.”  
“Peeta will live.I will not.”She says,her voice taking almost a steely edge.  
I almost smile at her typical answer.  
“Listen to me you stupid girl,you both will survive.You will come back home.You are afraid of hope.But,along with this token I am giving you hope as well.Embrace it and make it real.I will have you both back.”  
Katniss has tears in her eyes,but smiles anyway.  
“You can’t do this to me again.I told you earlier Hope and I don’t mix well.”  
“You do with my recipe.Listen Kat,Plans are in place.Trust your mentor.Trust Peeta and above all trust Gale and I to keep Prim safe.We will.I promise.”  
“I do love you ,you know,even though you’re annoying.” She says embracing me tight.  
“Funny your brother said the same thing.I love you, Kat.I will see you both soon.”  
The peacekeepers drag me out again.Prim comes running and crying.I take her in my arms as we both share tears of helplessness and sorrow.  
I carry a Prim home and put her to sleep.Mrs Everdeen didn’t even register that I brought her home with me.She is again going back to her near comatose state,at the fear of loosing both her children to these games.  
Katniss never forgave her mother,for abandoning her children.I could in some ways relate to her.My mother never came out her mourning either after her twin’s death.I had more or less come in terms to the fact that,she will never full be able to love me.  
At about half past seven,I made my way towards the Hawthorne’s house.Gale and I had this weird sort of love and hate relationship.He thought I was trying to project myself as holier than thou trying to help them.I hated him for judging me.Yet,despite all our differences we had become quite good friends.  
“Undersee. Didn’t think I would see you tonight.” He said,his voice rough ,almost choked.It broke my heart to see him put such effort to hide pain.  
“Hawthorne,come with me.We need to talk.” I said.  
“Uhuh those words never are the bearer of good news.Hell who am I kiddin’.The day couldn’t get any worse.”   
We jump the fence and hike to the lake house . Gale sits there as I pace back and forth trying to decide from where to start.  
“Alright,out with it.What is it that is bothering you? I mean besides the obvious. Kat and Peeta both being reaped,there being only chance that one of them comes back.” Gale says.  
“Alright,first both of them will come back,alive.” I almost shout.Gale gets up and encloses me into an hug.  
“Hey hey,calm down okay.I believe you.” He says,as if trying to soothe a crying child.  
“I am sorry.I should probably start from the beginning.”  
“I told you how the capitol made the mines explode right. Okay,My father and Haymitch have been working to build a rebellion.During Haymitch’s games,Haymitch discovered that if something is thrown at the capitol’s force field it rebounds back.he through his axe at the force field and it was re thrown from the force field and killed the other surviving girl.That act of Haymitch’s exposed one of the capitol-made arena’s shortcomings,thereby showcasing the entire capitols as fools in Panem. That sparked a small uprising in some of the districts.Snow had his family killed for that. Haymitch came back mentally and emotionally scarred and also found his family dead.He locked himself for days and didn’t respond,drinking himself in stupor.Our fathers brought him out of his drunken state and helped him regain his wits.They started planning a rebellion. Haymitch being the victor,had access to the capitol and other victors.He soon found out many things,acting under his cover of a stupid drunkard.He also took many new victors under his wings and made allies and friends.After a few years they were contacted by District 13. ”  
“I know this may sound stupid.But,how on the Earth did District 13 survive?”  
“I am surprised you believe me.They made a deal with the capitol to end rebellion and move underground,safe and free.They agreed to let the districts believe that District 13 was wiped out.”  
Gale was shocked.A myriad of emotions flitted through his face,shock,anger and hope warring together.He finally settled anger.  
“They were cowards.They went underground,safe.They left us to die,betraying the very sentiment of rebellion.For 73 years we have been suffering the capitol’s tyranny.Why?Because 13 couldn’t take their heads out of their asses and face them. Peeta and Katniss are in the arena facing their impending deaths because of them.”  
Gale ranted.  
“Haymitch has a plan to get both of them back safely from the arena.I have no idea how but I do trust him.”  
“You think one man can defy all odds to bring those two back?You do know that there has never been more than a single lone victor.”  
“Yeah.But,tell me what is Hunger games to the Capitolites?”  
“A drama, mere entertainment.”  
“Exactly.Every year they spend millions on this.So they must be as just crazy about the contestants. Haymitch is gonna use their craze and turn it into his game plan to save the Everdeens. But,as he does that there,we have to do our bit from here.”  
“Our bit is what exactly?”  
“Okay,you already know about the rebellion.District 12 loves the Everdeens.They are ready to rebel to get them back.But,we must prepare them and ourselves first.You have to teach me how to hunt to kill.We have to teach Prim and Rory and Vick how to survive in the forest.We need to start saving more and more food.”  
“Why?”  
“Think Gale.Rebellion is imminent.We have to prepare ourselves for any possible scenario,even the worst.The capitol were afraid of District 13 because they had nuclear weapons.They have no such qualms about us.We are the smallest district with population of only over 2000.They can take us out with one explosive.If worse comes to worst,we can evacuate as many as possible and keep moving north.”  
“Right.We’ll start tomorrow,at the break of the dawn.”  
Gale said with a new sense of hope and determination in his voice,as we made our way back to the district.


End file.
